


Firsts and Forever

by Dawn_twilight



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 10:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/797062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawn_twilight/pseuds/Dawn_twilight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something strange is happening to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts and Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Written many years ago as a gift for Lorraine, who wanted first time Jim and Blair.

The steamy bathroom mirror streaked with condensation, tiny ribbons of water ran from top to bottom, making squiggly paths in their wake. Jim pulled the soft terry towel tighter around his waist, tucking a single edge to keep it secure.

A hand towel made quick work of the messy mirror and then he tossed it into the over flowing hamper, wondering if it was his turn to take care of the laundry.

Turning on the faucet, Jim lathered his face, smoothing the foamy cream over his jaw and below his nose, pulling his skin tight and scraping the safety razor carefully over the taut flesh of his cheek.

He could hear his roommate puttering around in the kitchen, the clang of pots and the bubbling of their morning brew. The bacon sizzled as it hit the pan and the aroma of eggs mixed with the earthy scent of his friend filtered in under the closed bathroom door.

Jim let himself go, drawing in a deep breath and savoring the unique smell of Blair. Other parts of his body took notice as well and he quickly rinsed his chin, rubbing his face briskly and shaking his head.

It was ridiculous really. 

He and Blair had shared a home for years...had shared a lot of things, but over the last couple of months, things seemed...different some how.

He couldn't reason what that might be, and he knew something was going on with Blair too. Jim could smell waves of arousal coming off the man when he got too near him, in his personal space and little pats and touches caused a whole new reaction in Blair.

"I'm getting too old for this crap." 

A sudden knock on the door made him jump and drop his deodorant, the end breaking off and spreading little, white particles all over the floor.

_Smooth, Jim._

"Yeah," he managed, picking up the bigger chunks from the orange throw rug. 

"Eggs are up. Shake a leg, man. I don't want to be late." Blair moved away from the door, but Jim could still feel his body heat seeping into the wood. 

"I'll be right out," he hollered, pulling on his boxers and twisting to get into his t-shirt, his back still a little damp from his morning shower.

Breakfast was better than usual, the eggs cooked through, but not too firm and the bacon was just the way he liked it, extra crispy, and the coffee was a deep flavor of mocha with an underlying hint of nutmeg and cinnamon.

"Thanks Blair." Jim looked up from his feast to see his roommate standing in the living room, slurping coffee and shoving his green shirt into his jeans. A tiny section of smooth bare skin peeked out from the side and Jim had to turn away, downing a large gulp of coffee and taking his plate to the sink.

_Ridiculous._

"You say something, man?" Blair grabbed his jacket and shrugged it on as he waited for Jim to rinse his dishes.

"No, I'm ready." He took his jacket from his friend's hand, feeling a pulse of heat run up his arm when he brushed his fingers over Blair's hand.

_Yup...too old._

*`*`* 

The station house was hopping with activity. The garage was packed, cars refueling and patrols reporting in or going out. Uniformed officers milled about, joking and laughing in the halls and elevator and Jim was glad to finally sink into his own office chair.

The bullpen wasn't as crowded. 

Joel and Henri were huddled around Rafe's desk, talking about last nights football game and Simon was in his office, with the blinds pulled. 

Blair wandered over to the others and even before Jim had his computer booted up, he could hear the deep timber of his friend's voice, could smell the sweet scent of joy and happiness...weird really. He usually only could detect Blair's unease, when he was afraid or stressed. Weirder still was that Jim had never noticed until recently.

The closed office door swung open, tapping the wall and Simon called, "Jim. I need to see you."

He rose swiftly, shaking his head at Blair's look, letting him know that he should stay with the others.

Simon sat slumped behind his desk, rubbing one big hand over his thinning hair. 

"Sir?"

"Sit Jim." His boss picked up a piece of paper, scanning the neatly typed words. "I just got off the phone with Hendricks in Homicide. He's kicking over the Morgan case in a joint venture."

Jim nodded. He had heard about the triple homicide involving three children. One had been decapitated and the two other nearly so. It had been in the papers for weeks and a few family members were suspected of the crime.

The family was Cuban and poor. 

The bodies were found a few days after the killings in a slum of Little Havana.

"He has a lead on the two male cousins. Seems they are taking out a boat this weekend, a fishing trip. Another member of the family set up the rental through a boat company on Miller's Island. Hendricks wants you on that boat...you can go in as the captain."

"What does he expect will happen? Who are the other players?" 

Simon stood and moved to the conference table. Several folders lay opened and he picked up a grainy photo from the one on top. Marcus Rogers AKA Salvador   
Gabriel. He's at the top of the food chain in the Pizzini family. Feds have been trying for years to bring him in, but he always gets off and resurfaces later. He's a gun runner and rumor has it he's moved onto the more lucrative drug trade."

Jim took the photo, scanning the surrounding area, noting the large fishing boat in the background. "Is this his M.O.? Meet out to sea and hope he's not being wired?"

"Yeah. But we got a break this time. Hendricks was doing surveillance on key family members. Got a hit on the fishing expedition and got the clearance to infiltrate." Simon wandered back to his desk, opening a few drawers, smiling when he found his Baby Ruth hidden among his pens and pencils. "He requested you 'cause he knows your track record and the pressure to close from the top. He's sending in one of his guys, you will work with Homicide and he wants you to meet up with his man McCombs. Take a crash course in seamanship." Simon took a big bite of his candy bar, gathered the folders and passed them to Jim. "Take a look and be prepared for the briefing in the morning. We're meeting at nine in the third floor conference room."

Jim slipped out of the office and back to his desk, shifting through the folders when Blair returned with a fresh cup of coffee. 

"Thanks," taking a quick sip, he nodded to the chair pulled alongside his desk. "Up for some light reading?"

*`*`* 

"Oh, come on man. I can help." Blair paced the length of the living room, hands running through wild hair. "I know my way around a boat. I...I can go in as the tour guide and still be available to back you up."

"No way, Chief." Jim resumed scrubbing the non-existent spot on the kitchen counter. All through dinner he and Blair disagreed about the upcoming undercover job. There was no way Jim was going to let his roommate get near men who were capable of decapitating children.

"Jim..." Blair flopped down on the sofa, grabbing up the remote and jabbing the on button.

"It's out of my hands." Dropping his rag over the faucet, Jim moved around the island and sat on the other end of the sofa. "I'm going in with a guy from Homicide...it's their show."

Sighing, Blair stood and moved to the fridge. "Want a beer?" He returned with two cold ones, dangling the bottle in front of Jim.

Grabbing it, Jim took a long pull. "Thanks...look, I'll see if I can get you on the other boat. Hendricks is running the ops from a motored sailboat. They're going to have the fishing vessel wired for sound and once we get what we need, we're just going to wait for the coast guard to come in."

"Yeah...I guess." Blair sat down beside him, so close their legs were almost touching. "Let's see if there's a good movie on."

*`*`* 

The sun was hot and bright, reflecting off the white deck of the fishing boat. Jim stood toward the helm, watching the control panel while keeping an ear on the conversation at the back of the vessel.

The sky to the far west was darkening and Jim could feel the electric charge in the air that usually signaled a thunderstorm.

They had anchored over an hour ago and McCombs, a portly, balding man in his late forties had excused himself several times, but still the talk among the three suspects stayed on the subject of rods and reels, lines and bait, so much so that Jim began to think they were talking in some type of code.

"We get anything?" The homicide detective stood in the entry, hands raised and resting on the low doorway.

"Nope...at this rate we could be out here all day." Jim adjusted his earpiece, listening as the subject changed to loose women and expensive wine. "I'm going to check in with base."

McCombs nodded, heading back out with a few bottles of water and a tray of sandwiches. Jim heard him say, "Lunch is served."

Grabbing his handheld radio, he checked the frequency and hailed the ops boat. "This is Ellison checking in, over."

"We copy, Ellison," a static mixed voice answered. "Continue as planned. Be advised that a storm is moving our way. We may have to abort, over."

"Keep me informed and be advised that a code may be in use, over and out." Jim replaced the radio on the receiver and checked the radar display showing a few other ships, one was the ops boat about a mile away and a few were coast guard. They were only a little over three miles out to sea and should be able to outrun a storm if necessary.

A few hours later the ocean became a little choppy and Jim heard the storm warning over the radio. The coast guard was requesting all small vessels return to port.

Jim stepped out on to the deck to inform McCombs and the men joined him in the cabin, sinking into the booth along the far wall. 

Turning the boat about, Jim headed into shore as the first fat drops pelted the deck.

Within minutes of the sun sliding behind a dark cloud the deluge began, water ran off the vessel in sheets and the waves tossed the big boat around.

The safe haven of the cabin quickly turned deadly as cabinets opened and things fell, spewing objects around the small space.

Jim had to fight to hold the ships wheel steady but just as the piers of the port came into view, the storm suddenly ended and the sun poured light and heat onto the glistening decks.

The men in the space with him looked a little green, one losing his lunch in a salad bowl that fell from an overhead storage space.

Guiding the boat into the slip was a bit of a challenge. A few deck hands from the company were waiting, tossing ropes for McCombs to slip on the mooring hooks. Jim cut the engine and the men pulled the boat closer to the dock.

The three suspects disembarked and Jim caught sight of some of Hendricks men following the different vehicles from the parking lot.

"Well, that was a bust." McCombs joined him in the office as he turned in his gear and keys.

"Maybe not. We got them under surveillance and maybe after we analyze the tapes, we might get something."

A flurry of activity erupted in the space beyond the office; men were running back toward the pier.  
Jim followed, seeing the ops boat coming in, its sail torn and partially collapsed. "What's going on?" he called jogging along with one of the workers rushing toward the boat.

"There was a malfunction in the sail mechanism. It wouldn't go down and they had to try it manually. Got tossed around pretty bad, lost a few men overboard."  
Jim raced to the dock, heart pounding and stomach queasy, watching as some men disembarked. "Sandburg?" he yelled. "Has anyone seen Sandburg?"

*`*`* 

Jim pushed his way on to the boat, frantically looking around, trying to listen for some sign of Blair. 

People were gathering on the port side, some had taken refuge in the bowels of the ship when the storm started and the captain had ordered every civilian below.

A few crewmembers working on the sail rigging were tossed overboard when a violent wave swept over the deck, but no one could remember seeing Blair.

Even now, Jim could hear the radio announcing that a nearby speedboat had reported spotting two men in the water about a mile from shore and were attempting to pull the men aboard.

He checked room after room, but found no sign of his friend. 

Captain Hendricks stumbled from the last door on the left and Jim jogged up to him. "Have you seen Sandburg?"

Blood poured from a gash on the man's forehead and he looked at Jim with large dilated eyes. 

"Help...I need help down here." Jim grabbed him under the elbow and walked him back to the ladder leading to the deck. A crewman climbed down and took charge of the man. Hurrying back to the same room, Jim sifted through some overturned surveillance equipment, realizing this was the space being used to monitor the fishing boat.

On the floor in the corner under an overturned monitor lay his friend, face turned away and a trickle of blood leaking down his chin. Jim picked up the monitor and threw it away, sinking to the floor and feeling his way along Blair's back and sides.

A tiny moan sounded and Jim leaned closer, watching as Blair's eyes fluttered opened, resting his hand on Blair's head. "Hey Chief, you okay?"

It took a few seconds for Blair's eyes to focus but once they did he grabbed on to Jim's sleeve. "Jim...yeah, I'm okay."

Relief washed through him and he gathered Blair up in his arms, feeling an overwhelming need to hold him close. "You gave me a bit of a scare, junior."

"Sorry, man." Brilliant blue eyes sparkled as they took in Jim's face, drifting down to Jim's chest.

Before he really knew what was happening, he tilted Blair's head and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth, feeling Blair relax into his arms.

God, he really was in trouble. 

*`*`* 

The ride home was silent and strange. Blair had spent a few more minutes in his arms before someone came and helped them onto deck. A medic checked his friend out, taking care of the minor bleeding and patched the cut on his chin.

Once released, they went to the station and Jim typed up his report before heading home, hearing that the surveillance on the suspects had moved in to arrest Gabriel.

Watching his partner from the corner of his eye, he turned into his parking space, cutting the ignition.

Blair seemed listless, worrying his bottom lip with his teeth. 

"You ready to go, Chief?" Jim opened his door, waiting for his friend to do the same and followed him into the building.

The elevator crept steadily to the third floor and as soon as the door parted, Blair was down the hall and jamming his keys into the lock.

Worried, Jim followed, hanging his coat on the hook and turned to see Blair advancing toward him. His roommate stopped within inches of him, his eyes hooded and his lips slightly parted.

Blair leaned closer and before Jim could say a thing warm, soft lips covered his. It was over as soon as it started and Blair backed up, hand rising to touch his mouth.

"Blair?" 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." His partner took a few steps back, his eyes huge, and his hands shaking.

"I'm not." 

Blair's head snapped up and Jim smiled. 

_Didn't expect that, did ya?_

"Wh...what?" 

Moving fast, he enfolded Blair in his arms, kissing him again, sliding his warm tongue over Blair's bottom lip, smiling against his mouth as Blair opened for him, parting his lips, allowing Jim to delve in for a better taste.

Blair nearly crumbled in his arms when Jim finally pulled away, breathless, his cheeks flushed bright pink, and a slight look of confusion on his face, so he led Blair to the couch and sat down with him, thinking he needed to say...something. "Look, I can't explain what's happening here, but I've been having...feelings for you...for a while now."

He expected Blair to say something, to at least ask a few questions, but he didn't. 

His guide looked into his eyes for a full minute before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Jim's again.

Jim could feel warm arousal flood the body in his arms, could hear the steady thump of Blair's heart against his own chest.

So he tightened his grip, exploring every crevice of Blair's mouth, slowly and gently pulling on Blair's bottom lip with his teeth, teasing, until finally Blair pulled away, slipping back to recline on the sofa, a small smile on his face, saying, "I thought it was just me."

*`*`* 

Jim continued to nip and kiss his way down Blair's neck, standing suddenly and holding out his hand.

Blair looked at him for a second before reaching forward and allowing Jim to haul him to his feet. He followed quietly behind as Jim led them up the steps and to the large bed.

"It's been a long time, Blair," Jim admitted. 

"I've never..." the words died on his lips and he looked away. 

"Hey, let's just see what happens." Jim reached out and pulled him close, hands caressing his back, slipping down to cup his ass, tiny kisses along his neck had Blair shivering and squirming in minutes.

Pulling away a bit, Jim's steady hands found the small buttons of Blair's shirt, slowly popping each one from the hole, pushing the material from strong shoulders, lifting the t-shirt up and over Blair's head.

Blair's heart sped, chest bare and heaving. Jim leaned down, hands moving to Blair's hips, his tongue swirling around one rosy nipple, dragging his teeth over the tender flesh, making it harden and pebble.

Nearly on his knees, Jim kissed his shaking stomach, reaching Blair's belly button, circling the edge with his tongue before delving in.

"Mmmm, man...That feels nice." Blair reached forward, slowly pulling at Jim's shirt, watching the muscles of Jim's back and shoulders work as his arms rose slowly over his head. Once free, Jim went back to sucking and nipping at the skin near Blair's navel. "Mmmm."

Jim smiled against the heated skin, slipping his hands lower, squeezing Blair's ass again.

Blair sucked in a quick breath, watching with half closed eyes as Jim unbuckled his belt, peeling the jeans and underwear slowly down his legs.

The pants puddled at the floor and Blair stepped out, moving toward the bed at Jim's urging. He sat on the edge, watching as Jim shed his own slacks, his manhood erect and bobbing as he crawled across the space between them, pressing Blair gently and slowly back and kissing his face, his eyes, the tiny bandage on his chin.

Blair felt himself hardening as Jim took him softly in hand, mouth moving over the planes of his chest and stomach to the base of his cock, Jim's tongue lapping at the skin there, his hot mouth surrounding his shaft.

Fingers flexing, Blair grabbed up the sheets near his sides while Jim continued to suck and lick, nipping at the head of his cock, cool air colliding with the wet trail Jim had left.

He nudged Blair's leg with his mouth and Blair opened them more, jumping as Jim's mouth moved lower, the tip of his tongue circling his opening. "GOD."

"Shhhh....trust me and relax." 

_Trust him...yes._

_Relax...not so easy._

_Oh god, god, god..._

The tongue tickled his opening, pressing in just a bit before moving away. Jim reached behind him, but Blair couldn't see what he was doing. Soon a hand on his hip urged him up and he lifted with his feet as Jim jammed a pillow below him.

The position was a bit odd, his pelvis tilted up, but he forgot as soon as the mouth found his opening again. Jim laid between his legs; hand running up and over his thigh, mouth lathing and sucking him in a place where no one had ever touched him before.

Soon something a bit blunter pressed into him and he tensed, looking down to see Jim's head between his legs.

"Sorry, just my finger, babe." Jim pressed in a little more, taking Blair's hardness in his mouth and Blair watched for a second, watched as Jim's head bob up and down on him, before dropping back to the pillow.

His orgasm took him by surprise a little later, his body rocking with pleasure when suddenly Jim's mouth was gone and a steady pressure filled his ass.

"Keep your feet on the bed...the pain will pass." And before he could get his brain around what was happening, Jim was leaning over him, kissing his face and neck again.

He held himself perfectly still, his body still shaking, not knowing if he should be hurting or feeling good. "I...I just wasn't..."

Jim reached down between their bodies and gently caressed him again, squeezing him and Blair could feel his body relaxing and Jim sinking in deeper. "I got you...it's going to be okay."

Jim started moving slowly, seemingly knowing when Blair was ready and he found himself moving in rhythm with Jim, meeting him on each upward thrust, snapping his mouth shut when he realized he was making little needy noises.

"Don't hold back, babe..." Jim grabbed up a leg and pushed it up to rest on his shoulder, changing the angle and Blair nearly screamed.

"Oh god..." he panted, grabbing on to Jim's arms, riding out the waves of pleasure that raced through his body and down to his toes. Jim moved faster and faster, sweat dripping from his chin and pooling on Blair's chest and then he gave one final hard thrust, squeezing Blair's leg.

They stayed that way for a few minutes, until Jim leaned down to kiss him, hugging him tight. "Are you okay?"

"Oh yeah...I'm great." He couldn't keep the goofy grin off his face. 

Jim gently pulled out, sliding the condom off and tossing it in the trashcan near the bed. He reached for a few tissues and pushed on Blair's leg, kneeling down to   
get a look at his opening, dabbing the tissues to clean him. "You look fine, but you might feel a little...weird later."

Blair reached for him and Jim lay next to him, running a soothing hand along his side and over the gentle curve of his hip. "We're going to need to make a run to the drug store."

"Hmm." Blair's brain started to shut down as he snuggled closer to Jim, resting his head against the broad chest, listing to the gentle rhythm of his heart.

"Don't worry about it babe. I'll take care of it." 

"Why?" 

Jim shifted over, pulling Blair closer. "I could say because we're going to need a few things, but somehow I don't think that's what you're talking about." Jim's hands moved up, fingers soothing over his forehead. "I don't know why...but does it matter? What's important is that I have you."

"Yeah..." Blair looked up, a small frown on his lips. "But what if...I mean how long..."

But before he could get the fears out, Jim moved so close that Blair could feel his hot breath on his neck, tickling his his ear. "Always, Chief...Forever."

The End


End file.
